rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazreen
Nazreen was Orick and Daeva's follower. She is role played by Skyebreeze. History Nazreen is a dark flower spirit, who is obsessed with her looks. Nazreen created plants that can be dangerous, but has no satisfaction of her attempts, because Mother Nature is better known than her. When she met Daeva, she was offered to join forces in order to maintain her youthful appearance. After kidnapping several children, she will have part of the potion that prolongs her youth. When they moved to the core, she and Daeva met Orick the Slayer. Orick made a deal: if they help him defeat his enemy, they can have the youth of the Celeste children and any other young looking people who stood in the way. Nazreen, under orders of Daeva, worked alongside Orick. Her two masters decided to marry and that led Nazreen to stop working under them. She still lives with them, but she will not work with them. Relationship Daeva and Orick the Slayer *Daeva was Nazreen's mistress. They both share a craving for power and youth. She is fiercely loyal to her mistress and will not betray her. Orick was Nazreen's current master. Acts as a spy for Daeva so she would make sure that Orick would keep his end of the deal. However, Nazreen plans to stop working under her and Orick after their marriage. Pitch *In a role play, Nazreen worked under the Nightmare King for a while. She was supposedly helping him in his plans to stop the guardians, but she fails him. Nazreen reveals later on that her real master is Orick and was a spy to see what kind of competition that Pitch was going to be. She leaves him with no regrets and considers him a joke, compared to Orick. After Orick and Daeva decide to get married, she eventually leaves and returns to Pitch's lair. Alex *When Alex was evil and working under Pitch, he worked alongside Nazreen. The two of them never got along and when Alex turned good, she wanted to severely harm the boy. At one time when he was captured, Nazreen whipped him with a dark whip provided by Pitch. During her time with Pitch after Alex defect to the Guardians, she would attempt ruining his growing relationship with Valentina Love and harming the Guardians. Prince Garreth *When she first meets Garreth, he was still taking his two-hour medicinal bath. Nazreen calls him "Boy Prince" and thinks of him as an annoying little brother. Nazreen really hates Garreth's father and wonders why Garreth has a father like the King. Rune *One of Pitch's henchmen in a role play, she first met him when she was still working under Orick and Daeva. Rune calls her, "My Beauty" and "My Nazreen" much to her annoyance, because she doesn't want him. Rune also describes Nazreen as "like a angel of darkness, but pretty in her own way." Though she is annoyed by his interest in her, she considers him to be cute. Lucy and Treanna Flora *Nazreen's little sisters. Lucy is friendly and wants to be good, which angers her sisters. Treanna, on the other hand, is like Nazreen and wants to be like her when she gets older. Trivia *Nazreen is Arabic for "wild rose" or "queen of flowers." Gallery Nazreen3.jpg|Nazreen with a couple of her creations. Nazreen1.jpg|Nazreen at Dark Lair Daeva1.jpg|Daeva Orick's other form.png|Orick Bellatrix.jpg|Bellatrix Prince Garreth.jpg|Garreth Lucy.jpg|Lucy (Little sister) Treanna.jpg|Treanna (Baby sister) Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:Evil Category:No Center Category:Siblings